


Velvet Green

by sarcastrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastrow/pseuds/sarcastrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Harry's ninteeth birthday party, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, wake up in Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Green

Velvet Green

Walking on velvet green. Scots pine growing.  
Isn't it rare to be taking the air, singing.  
Walking on velvet green.

  
Walking on velvet green. Distant cows lowing.  
Never a care: with your legs in the air, loving.  
Walking on velvet green.

  
_Hermione_

__Won't you have my company, yes, take it in your hands.  
Go down on velvet green, with a country man.  
Who's a young girls fancy and an old maid's dream.  
Tell your mother that you walked all night on velvet green.  
  


Hermione woke, and for a moment she was disoriented at the sight of the strange wall, then she smiled. Ron’s reassuring warmth seeped through her. His arm around her waist a comforting weight, her hand clasped in his a promise. It wasn’t the first time she had awoken in his arms, but being naked when it happened was a recent development.

 It had been quite the week. Harry’s eighteenth birthday party had been a resounding success, at least that’s what she’d heard from Luna. Hermione was momentarily overcome with love for her friend, who may have very well saved her and Ron’s relationship. Luna and Dean had been lovers for more than a year, and that gave Luna a depth of experience that was invaluable to both Ginny and Hermione. Their blonde friend had commandeered the two of them mid evening, and she ushered them into the room that she and Dean were using for the night. As they entered Hermione and Ginny noticed that Lavender was there.

“Evening ladies, how are we today?” Lavender said, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hi Lav, what’s going on?” asked Ginny.

Lavender smiled knowingly. “Well, you’ve been asking a lot of questions of Luna, and we talk a lot as you well know. It didn’t take much to figure out what you were planning for tonight. As for Hermione here, we also concluded that, if you were going to give Harry that kind of present, she wasn’t going to let Ron down. Am I right?”

Hermione sputtered, and Ginny answered, “It’s ok Hermione. Yeah, I’ve been passing along what Luna’s been telling me, and if brother dear doesn’t screw it up he’s going have a very nice evening”

“Good, that means we don’t have to do any remedial studies, oh don’t look disappointed Hermione, we get to play dress up,” Lavender said.

“Dress up?” Hermione and Ginny chorused.

“Oh yes,” said Luna, “If you’re going to give the boys such a nice present it’s only fair that we wrap it. Parvati and Lavender have a rather nice collection of… wrappings.”

“What kind of ‘wrappings’” asked Ginny

“You’ll see. Strip,” Lavender said.

Both Hermione and Ginny were wearing the classic “little black dress” Luna helped Hermione unzip and get out of hers while Lavender helped Ginny. 

“We’ll just set these aside for a bit till we figure out what goes under them. Now let’s have a look,” and Lavender stepped back to examine Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had a nondescript bra covering her nicely rounded breasts, pink cotton knickers, and thigh high black nylons. Ginny had on a sports bra, somewhat lacier knickers than Hermione, and the same thigh high hosiery, “Well, it’s all got to go; into the bags with it, ladies.”

As Ginny and Hermione removed the rest of their clothing, Lavender opened a trunk sitting on the bed. “Let’s see… Ginny. Red hair is a problem to dress around, as I’m sure you’ve found. Let’s just put you in this.” She produced a light blue knickers and corset set from her trunk. “Hermione, your coloring is more fall. Hmmm.” She rummaged for a moment and then smiled broadly. “Nice shopping, Parv.” A black Merry Widow emerged from the trunk.

“Let me help,” Lavender said to Hermione. “It zips down the side like this.” She unzipped the left side. “The crotch just snaps.” She helped Hermione into the lingerie and turned her back while she finished snapping and adjusting it. Luna had helped Ginny into hers and they all took a moment to appraise their work.

Lavender grinned wickedly. “That’s some starch for the pole,” she said and cackled. “Okay, the stockings you had on will do. When you have them and the dress back on we’ll do makeup.

Hermione and Ginny quickly put their stockings back on, and the other two girls helped them into their dresses. While Lavender applied fresh makeup to Hermione Luna spoke up.

“As you now know, Dean is substantially larger than average,” Luna said, causing Hermione to blush and Ginny to smirk. “I am told by Dean that Harry is slightly smaller the he is, and that Ron is his equal. That being the case, you two need to know a few things about dealing with well-endowed men.” If Hermione had not been prepared for the sight that greeted her when she and Ron were both naked an hour later she would have been frozen with fear. She thanked Luna effusively the following day, and that evening Ginny, Hermione, and their six friends had taken her to their circle. In a swirl of great magic they had made it possible for Luna to finally rid herself of the lingering effects of her torture at the hands of Riddle.

While Luna and Lavender had calmed and dressed the girls, Dean had taken Harry and Ron aside and instructed them on how to be gentle, how to go slow, and oh Merlyn the other things! Dean was now Hermione and Ginny’s hero. Ron had kissed his way down her body, reveling in her, and then he had done things with his lips and tongue and fingers that had brought her to the most intense climax of her life. She had read about it, a lot, but doing a thing is very different than reading.

Their first time was clumsy and a little painful at first, but Luna had told her it would get better quickly, and it had. By the time Ron was swearing and twitching she was close enough to share a small orgasm with him. The second time, an hour and a half later, it wasn’t small.

That was six days ago, and except for the night with Luna they hadn’t left Grimmauld Place. In fact she was having trouble remembering when she last was properly dressed. The first morning she had met Ginny in the kitchen, Ginny in Harry’s shirt from the night before, Hermione in Ron’s, and they had shared a laugh over their morning tea. The two had made trays of breakfast and taken them back to their respective rooms. The next time they had seen each other that day was at dinner, still in their man’s shirt and nothing else. It became their house uniform.

Ron muttered something and hugged her closer. She smiled. He really was taking this all very well, and she loved him all the more for his newly found and polished maturity. It was Ron that had suggested they wait after the battle. People were coming together in a massive sexual frenzy celebrating Riddle’s downfall, but Ron had surprisingly been the thoughtful one. He knew she wasn’t ready, even if she didn’t, and he held himself in check. Harry and Ginny agreed with them, and they had made the pact. It would be Hermione and Ginny that would decide when and where.

And then her noble Ron had given Hermione the most wonderful courtship she could have imagined. As hard as he had worked with George, and now in his Auror training, he always found time for her. He had taken her to see all of the major sites in wizarding England’s history. They had walked the strand of twenty different seaside towns, talking and laughing. He had taken her to see theater plays in London’s west end, and her parents were delighted that he insisted on Saturday dinner with them and Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Often the Sunday dinner included the Grangers, who were becoming good friends with Molly and Arthur.

She looked at the ring glinting on her finger. That, Ron had not waited for. On the train platform, in front of her school mates, in front of their parents, and in front of the ever present press, he had dropped to one knee and presented her ring to her. It wasn’t the proposal she had dreamed of, it was better. When she nodded and said, “Yes, of course I will, you mad man,” the whole of the platform had erupted in cheers.

That ring had been her anchor and her armor the last year. Whenever she felt lonely or lost she could just look at it and her heart was filled yet again. Harry had given Ginny his mother’s ring after the anniversary party on the second of May, and Hermione felt that more than anything else had relaxed Molly’s attitude toward Ginny’s presence at Grimmauld the last week. Hermione also thought her own mother may have had a hand in it too. Jean Granger had only said, “About time” when Hermione shyly announced she would be spending the week at Harry and Ron’s house. Then her wonderful mother had flooed to the Burrow to chat with Molly. Ginny had been prepared for a battle royal; instead she’d been given a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Hermione shuddered. Last night had been what the books all talked about. She had come at least four times before the final, electrifying, earthshattering climax that had them both mumbling incoherent words for several minutes. Then he had made it happen for her again.

The smell of cooking bacon drifted up the stairs from the kitchen. _Ginny beat me to it,_ she thought, and then she slid from the covers and donned Ron’s shirt.

 

_Ginny_

__One dusky half-hour's ride up to the north.  
There lies your reputation and all that you're worth.  
Where the scent of wild roses turns the milk to cream.  
Tell your mother that you walked all night on velvet green.  
  


He was taking deep breaths, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. _If he can even smell it over the other aromas in this room, smells like a French whore house in here,_ she thought and sniggered as she came fully awake.

“What’s so funny,” Harry said in her ear.

“We need to air out our room,” she said and chuckled again.

“I like the smell of us,” he said, and kissed her.

“Me too,” she said, kissing him back with fervor. “But I think it’s time to tidy up a bit, and we need to make room for my dressing table and chest of drawers. There’s plenty of space in the closet, so that’s good.”

He looked back with wide eyes. “But your mum…”

“Is going to suck it up,” she said. “Jean had a rather frank talk with Mum, can’t thank Hermione enough for that, and Mum is okay. Not great, but okay.” She giggled. “Actually, when Angie moved in with George, he took the brunt of it. I think she used up all her ‘motherly indignation’ on that row.”

“So, I’m gaining to new tenants, am I?”

“I can tell you hate it,” she said, and then took hold of the evidence.

Later, as she traced her finger down his chest, she said, “You okay with Ron and Hermione living here? He seems to be okay.”

“Yeah, they’ll be fine.” He looked up at her and pushed her hair behind her ear. “We have a rule though.”

She smiled and leaned into his hand. “What’s that?” she asked.

“We don’t have any opinion on whatever they are rowing about,” he said and laughed. “I tried to be the peacemaker once a few months ago. I didn’t work out like it used to. I started saying that Hermione might be overworking herself, and that was what lead to the row at the time. He immediately jumped to her defense, and I became the bad guy. Same happened with her.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Yeah, it’s a bit disorienting, isn’t it? I mean they used to be this constant swirl of tension. Now they don’t really row all that much, and when they do it ends in a big mushy makeup.” She laughed. “And now they have ‘makeup sex’. I bet that’ll be fun to watch.”

Harry looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

“The effect, Harry!”

He heaved a fake sigh of relief. “Whew, for a second there I thought we were going to have to take you off to a mind healer.”

“Ha, ha,” she said and laid her head on his chest. “It’s very nice having sisters at last. Fleur has turned out well, and Hermione has been my sister for longer than she knows, almost as long as Luna.”

“She feels the same,” he said. “I’m glad you’re including Luna. What she’s gone through…”

“Luna is stronger than she looks,” Ginny said with pride.

“When we found her at the Malfoy’s she looked rough, but I had no idea,” He said, remorse filling his voice.

“She didn’t want anyone to know, Harry. You could have done nothing.” She looked at him kindly. “I know you want to save everyone, but _you_ couldn’t have. It took all we had, all nine of us, to bear the pain of what Riddle did to her.”

“And Narcissa Malfoy actually protected her after that?”

“Yes,” Ginny said and nodded. “If you could have seen what Luna showed us…”

“I’m even more pleased that I testified for her then,” he said. “Lucius can rot for all he did, but Draco wasn’t a willing Death Eater, and Narcissa was just trying to keep the three of them alive.”

“Yeah,” she said and rested her chin on his chest, a conspiratorial smirk on her face. “Did you know Cho has a date with Dudley tonight?”

“Big D got a date with Cho?’ Harry said grinning in surprise. “Good on him.”

“She likes him, Harry,” Ginny said while she stroked his cheek. “I have to say, the guy I met at the party was nothing like my brother’s description.”

“He’s not the same,” Harry said thoughtfully. “The dementors… they… they changed him. I think he’s even a little smarter now. He certainly is braver.” Harry sniggered. “I wonder if Uncle Vernon knows.”

“Knows what?”

“That his little Dudley is going on a date with a witch,” Harry said and laughed. “Although, I think Auror Chang can hold her own if it comes to it.”

“That, you would want to watch, wouldn’t you?”

“It was fun when Dumbledore dressed them down,” Harry said with a fond smile for his friend and mentors memory. “Cho would be less kind, I’m thinking.”

She laughed. “I’ll get her to give us the memory if it ever happens.” She sighed. “Pillow talk is nice, but I’m hungry.” She kissed him. “You’ve made me ravenous, you insatiable maniac.”

“Oi, who was it shagged me into the mattress just now?” he asked.

She laughed. “I’m grabbing the shower before Hermione.” She kissed him and rolled off to the side, moaning at the loss of contact, external and internal. “Come on down when you’re ready.”

 

_Ron_

__Now I may tell you that it's love and not just lust.  
And if we live the lie, let's lie in trust.  
On golden daffodils, to catch the silver stream  
that washes out the wild oat seed on velvet green.  
  


He felt her slide from under the covers and opened his eyes just enough to see her naked bum disappear behind the tail of his shirt. Smiling he closed his eyes again, and sleep took him. In the dream he relived a moment from the party. The book had covered a lot, but Dean had brought it all together. 

“Ginny? Hermione? Can I steal you two for a few minutes?” Luna asked over the top of her drink. 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Hermione said, looking at Ginny. “What do you need?” 

“Oh, I just have a few things I need to show you.”

“Ok, ‘slong as it doesn’t take too long,” Ginny said smirking at Harry.

“Well Harry doesn’t know it, but he wants you to come with me,” Luna said grinning.

“Do I?”

“Oh yes, and Ron wants Hermione to come with us too.”

“Really?” Ron said looking at Hermione who just shrugged at him.

“Yes, yes. Come on ladies,” Luna said, and led them from the parlor.

“Great,” Dean said as the girls left the room. “I’ve needed a moment alone with you two.” He slid into the chair Ginny had just vacated. “We need to have a little chat about,”-there was a long pause- “Pussy”

Ron and Harry snorted into their drinks.

“Look, I’ve had five older brothers. You think they haven’t told me a few things?” Ron asked.

“And you trust them, do you?” asked Dean with a smile.

“Well, I a…”

Harry started chuckling. “Yeah, okay.  What do you want to tell us?” he asked.

Dean drew a long breath. “Alright,  Luna’s been talking with Ginny quite a bit the last few weeks, and we thought that I should chat with you two considering neither one of you are quite prepared for…well, the rest of the evening.”

“No secrets in this group, are there?” Harry said a little roughly.

“Like no one was going to notice Ginny and Hermione not being in their rooms tonight? Come on,” Dean said. “So, I want to teach the two of you a few things. First, slow down. No matter how slow you think you’re going, concentrate on going slower. Don’t obsess, but just think about it. I assume you two can get to the naked point without me, so I’ll start there. Number two, dry fingers never touch the golden gates. The Muggles make this great stuff,”-he produced two small tubes from his pocket- “it’s called KY, don’t know why they named it that, but a little goes a long way. Depending on how wet she gets you may or may not need this, but it never hurts to be prepared. A little drop on the end of your finger is all you need.”

Harry and Ron nodded, a little stunned at the frankness of Dean’s speech. 

“Ok, next. Make her come twice before she even sees your cock.”

Ron looked like a carp, and Harry just sputtered, “how…um… er.”

“Time for some graphic representations,” said Dean as he produced his sketch pad. “Right. This is what it looks like up close.”

On the small pad in front of them was a very accurate drawing of every young man’s dream destination. The penciled and inked pelvis had shapely hips and a fair bit of soft brown curls.

“Is that Luna?” Ron asked.

“No, Luna’s a natural blonde, and I wouldn’t show you one of her anyway, she’s mine.” Dean chuckled. “And I should actually punch you for that!” They laughed. “Alright, let’s not discuss the model, although you do know her.” He muttered with an evil grin. “Anyway, spread for me dear.” He tapped the pad with his finger.

A hand appeared in the drawing and spread her folds apart exposing the deeper recess. 

“So, right here is the clitoris. It’s very sensitive; you don’t want to just dive for it. Kiss all along here.” He drew his finger along the inner thigh of the drawing eliciting a moan from the paper.

“I didn’t know you could draw living portraits,” Harry said.

“It’s all a matter of the right materials, talent, and magic. But back to the matter at hand, or in this case at the lips and tongue. Kiss there, and then move on to her belly. While you do that run your hand up her leg and just brush across her pussy, no fingers or anything else, just that light touch and move on. Trust me, you’ll get a reaction.”

The other two were listening in rapt attention

“One of the things I like to do is lick and suck her breasts while one hand explores her body.” He looked up at them. “Oh yeah, let me see your hands”

Ron and Harry held their hands out to Dean. He stroked his over the palms of theirs. “You’re ok Harry, but Ron, here,” and he produced a bottle from his bag. “This is a hand lotion that Luna makes. It’s great, use some right now and again in half an hour or so.” Ron opened the bottle and took a cautious sniff. “It’s okay; we both use it all the time. Listen, this is maybe the most important thing I’m going to tell you. Girls are delicate. You want your hands to be soft, no scratchy pointy little bits, no rough finger nails, and keep the calluses from Quidditch scrubbed or sanded down.”

“Bill and Charlie never said anything about that,” Ron said in admiration.

“I bet Fleur’s taught him a few things by now” Dean quipped “So, let’s see, Slow down, wet fingers, soft hands, make her come twice, here’s the clit, oh yeah. Now you’ve been stroking her, not groping, and gently brushing across her bush, kissing her tits, thighs, tummy…” Dean trialed away.

“Earth to Dean, there’s supposedly a lesson going on here,” Harry said.

“Yeah, Yeah, just lost in thought for a moment,” and he smiled and said nothing for a few more of them. “Uhum, so I guess we’re at the point where you might want to lick some pussy, and believe me gents, you want to lick pussy.”

Ron looked unconvinced, but Harry sat forward looking intent.

“Kiss gently around to whole area, don’t get sloppy wet or anything, just nice gentle kisses. Then run your tongue right here between the inner and outer lips, and maybe one big light lick up the middle. Don’t go for the clit yet.” 

“Hermione‘ll never let me do this,” Ron said shaking his head.

“You do it right and she’ll never let you stop,” Dean said, smirking. “Actually, once she comes, she will want you to hold up a bit, but were ahead of ourselves here. So you’ve warmed her up now time for you to shine. Gently, and I can’t stress that word enough, draw these folds here,” -he indicated the entire upper area around he drawings clit -“into your mouth. Just a gentle suck should do it. Then run your tongue over them. Do that for a short bit and ask her if she likes it.”

“This is a lot to remember,” said Ron.

“Once you’re down on the muffin you’ll remember, trust me. So, yeah, do that a bit then take one finger, lick it, and rub it around these inner lips,” and he demonstrated on the drawing, “and pick up some of her… wetness. Once you’re sure you’ve got a good and wet finger, slide it in, slowly. Show them dear,” and the hand in the drawing was joined by a second. The left hand spread her folds apart with two fingers while rubbing her clit with a third. The right hand stroked its middle finger up and down her cleft until it was shining with her dew, and then slid it slowly but firmly into her.” A low moan and a giggle came from the page.

“Hey, I know who…” said Ron, recognition dawning on his face. “That’s Lavender!”

“Shush! And you won’t be saying a fucking word, will you,” Dean said sternly. “She and Seamus are really hitting it off, and I don’t want anything to mess that up.”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, sure, but how?”

“Hey, I was the rebound guy. Thanks for getting her so worked up by the way. It was nice.” Dean grinned; Ron scowled. “So, when your finger’s in you’ll feel this spot inside a bit towards the front. Just lightly rub and tap on it while you do your tongue work. Now I’m going to share a trick I learned from one of the Muggle comedy records my dad left. Lick the alphabet.”

Harry laughed “You’re serious”

“Oh yeah, trust me. She’ll go nuts, show ‘em won’t you dear”

The finger stroking her clit started making discernable letters, and her legs spread a little more. She started going a small bit faster, about a letter a second. The other hand was moving the middle finger in and out, and then she added a second.

“See, once she gets going you can do that.” 

The action on the page got a more heated as the drawing of Lavender’s hips began to buck, and little rhythmic moans of pleasure sounded from the page. 

“Now, capital T, dear”

The hand started making large exaggerated T’s over her clit and the sounds she was making grew louder. Then she froze, her hands stuttered for a moment, and her hips bucked and swung side to side. Her right hand pressed down hard while they could see the two finger working frantically inside her. A long squeal of pleasure sounded from the drawing causing Seamus and Dudley to turn and look across the room at them. Dean smiled and waved them off.

“And that’s what happens when she comes, or at least that’s what happens when Lavender comes.”

Ron nudged him. “Lucky bastard, I never got even close to that.”

“Oh yes you did, you just didn’t know it, or maybe you did and really you didn’t want her. Am I right?”

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I suppose. I… I just was never really not in love with Hermione. I mean I liked Lavender a lot, still do, but Hermione and I… well.”

“We know mate,” Harry said.

“You’re the lucky one Ron,” said Dean. “Well, those are the things I wanted to tell you as far as technique go. For the rest, both these girls are virgins so they’re going to be nervous just like you. Don’t do anything roughly, or fast, or if she asks you not to. Just take your time and enjoy it.” He looked at them seriously. “One last thing. We, the three of us, are… gifted. You remember the difference between us and the rest of the guy on the Quidditch team?”

Ron and Harry avoided his eyes.

“Come on, I know you looked,” Dean said. “Ron and I are the same size, and Harry is first runner up. It’s going to hurt her more than necessary if you just plow on. Don’t. It’s really best if she’s on top the first time, or at least at the start. Let her control how fast and how deep until she’s into it, then I bet she’ll want you to take over.”. 

“Thanks Dean, really I wasn’t expecting this,” Harry said.

“Yeah we know, but Luna and Lavender needed some time alone with the girls so it was a little fortuitous.”

“Fortuitous?” Ron asked. “You’ve been spending time with Hermione?”

Dean laughed and said, “Luna is a smart as she is, and this is one of her and Lav’s presents to the girls, you see… um… well… I was the first for both of them, and they said it was a good experience, so they thought I should pass some skills on to you.” He finished in a rush.

“Both of them!” Harry and Ron said together.

“Not at the same time! But… yeah.”

“Lucky bastard,” Ron said again.

“I’m no Casanova like Nev is working up to be, but I’ve been kind of lucky that way. I actually was the first for two other of our schoolmates, and no, Ron, I’m not telling.”

“Damn.”

“Anyway, I think I’ve occupied enough time here, why don’t you two head on up. Luna and I’ll keep the party distracted so they don’t notice you’re gone. Lotion your hands again Ron, Harry,”-Dean looked him over-“shave.”

“This stuff works really well. I can already feel a difference,” Ron said

“So will Hermione.” Dean said smiling.

“Thanks Dean. You helped. I was pretty scared about...” Harry trailed off.

“Don’t say anything about my sister that’ll creep me out,” Ron interjected.

“No, I was just going to say I was scared about not knowing everything I should. I mean I’ve been off doing all this other stuff and not really learning about… this kind of thing.” Harry finished.

Dean put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We know. Like I said, Luna’s pretty bright. I don’t know if anyone but me knows how smart she really is.”

“I do, Professor McGonagall does,” answered Harry. “Alright then, see you gents tomorrow. Ron…”

For a moment Harry and Ron stood regarding each other them moved into a brotherly hug. 

“She’ll be jittery and talky like she gets, just let her go. She loves you so much, treat her like I know you want to, and everything will be great,” Harry said. 

Ron smiled. This was a good thing. “Yeah mate, you do the same. Take good care of my kid sister.”

“Always, and you take care of mine.”

Ron nodded. “Always.”

 

When he woke the sun was shining through the window illuminating the picture of the Slytherin Quidditch team next to the door. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed Regulus Black gave him a thumbs up from the center of the team picture when he saw Ron looking his way. “Glad you boys enjoyed the show,” he said, and found his pajama bottoms.

Crookshanks was curled in a corner on the landing at the top of the stairs when Ron opened the door. “Coming?” he asked, and started down. Ron could have sworn the cat nodded before getting to his feet. He followed Ron down the stairs, and they passed the now restored and rejuvinated painting of Walburga Black. 

“Good morning, Mr. Weasley,” Mrs. Black said.

“Morning, Mrs. Black,” Ron said. “Ginny and Hermione in the kitchen?”

“Miss Weasley is, yes.” Ron could have sworn she winked at him. “Your fiancé is still in the third floor bathroom.”

“Working on her bed hair?” Ron asked with a laugh.

“Well you did make quite a mess of it last night,” Hermione said from behind him. “Good morning, Mrs. Black.”

“Good morning, Miss Granger,” Mrs. Black said, with a smile for her new friend. “Should I go into Alphonse’s portrait and rouse Mr. Potter?”

“No, it’s fine,” Hermione told Mrs. Black while Ron slid his arm around her. “We have two more days of holiday before we have to rejoin the world.”

Mrs. Black smirked. “Miss Weasley intimated she would be retrieving her possessions and bringing them here, will it be the same with you?”

Hermione dipped her head and blushed. “Yes,” she said shyly.

“I’m very pleased about that,” Mrs. Black told her. “I was wrong about so many things before, now, now I just want everyone I know to be happy, and that includes you. You are an exceptional witch, Hermione; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“I won’t,” Hermione said. “When I start at the Ministry next week I’m certain I’ll have tales to tell.”

Mrs. Black laughed. “Oh, you undoubtedly will. I certainly did.” She smiled slyly at the two young lovers in front of her. “Off to breakfast then, I dare say you need to regain some energy.”

Ron and Hermione laughed and continued down the stairs.

 

_Harry_

__We'll dream as lovers under the stars ---  
of civilizations raging afar.  
And the ragged dawn breaks upon your battle scars.  
As you walk home cold and alone on velvet green.  
  


The soft hand on his cheek, the kiss that followed, and the rustling of the bed covers let him know Ginny had come back in their room after her shower. “I’m going down to make breakfast.” She told him. “I’ll have your tea ready.”

“Mmm, love you,” Harry said.

She chuckled and left their room, quietly closing the door behind her. In a half sleep thoughts and images swirled in his mind. Ginny was moving in, Hermione was moving in, his life would change. _For the better,_ he thought. Unbidden, visions of memories came to him. Ginny looking beautiful in her little black dress, Ginny looking even more spectacular out of it, Ginny above him, her face contorted in ecstasy, Ginny asleep next to him. He smiled.

As sleep took him again he dreamed. He saw himself at Ron and Hermione’s wedding, handing Ron the ring. He saw Ron handing him a ring, Hermione and Luna smiling behind Ginny as he turned to her. Children played in the yard of the Burrow, red headed bushy haired children, alongside ones with dark hair, chased each other around the treehouse tree. He saw Hermione at the podium in the hall of the Wizengamot delivering an impassioned speech. He and Ron ran across the heath chasing a black robed figure.

Memories from the past intruded into the dream. He saw his parents, Sirius, and his beloved professor Lupin as they appeared to him in the forest. He saw Luna, dirty and bruised, in the Malfoy basement. Professor Dumbledore smiled from his portrait, and then Ginny was running across the great hall to him. The Queen smiled at him as he knelt before her, “Rise, Sir Potter,” echoing in the chapel. The face of his cousin, smiling in relief that Harry had survived, faded into the face of his aunt, pinched and drawn, as she struggled to apologize for her many sins.

Then Ginny was back. She drug her hair down his body, painting him with invisible colours. She smiled at him and then dipped her head. The warm wetness he had only recently become acquainted with took him and he sighed. Luna had taught her well. The magical things she did with her tongue were having a real effect, and he began to realize he was awake.

“So good,” he managed to say groggily.

“MmHmm,” she hummed, and he shivered at the sensation. Her fingers gently caressed his bollox while she stroked and tugged with the other hand. She began slowly, but after a few minutes her head was bobbing up and down and she was stroking him gently but very fast. Harry fisted her hair and shouted her name as he came.

“Don’t you dare fall back to sleep,” she said, and he opened his eyes.

“Don’t suppose I’m ever getting that shirt back,” he said. She was a vision. The shirt was open, and her chest and breasts were flushed from her recent activity.

“Unlikely. Breakfast, Harry,” she said as she buttoned her shirt.

“Yeah, I coming,” he said, and she laughed and winked. “Ha, ha. I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Hurry up. Hermione is done with the shower, and she and Ron are plowing through the bacon.” She laughed. “Sex makes me hungry, but oh my god! Hermione makes me look like a piker.”

He laughed. “On my way.”

They were laughing as he opened the kitchen door. Kreacher was regaling them with his tale from the battle.

“Oh, and then Kreacher and Dilly creeps up behind the Death Eater. He is trying to kill Mistress Lovegood, but Mistress Lovegood is far too smart and powerful for the likes of that traitor’s small mind. Oh yes, but mistress Lovegood is fighting four at once, and the bad man was about to hurt her, so Kreacher and Dilly think. Kreacher takes his cleaver and hits the bad man very hard in the leg, oh yes. He howled and howled, and he tried to curse us until Kreacher takes his wand and Dilly fills his mouth with chocolate sauce, she does. Dilly, she keeps his mouth full until he stops breathing, yes. After Mistress Lovegood kills the other three, she hugs Kreacher and Dilly very hard.”

“I’ll bet she did,” Hermione said, and rose from her chair, still dressed only in Ron’s shirt. “Thank you for saving her, Kreacher.” She lovingly kissed the top of the little old elf’s head and hugged him.

“Kreacher was very wrong about Mistress Hermione,” he said with sorrow in his voice. “Kreacher is very sorry.”

“You’ve apologized before, Kreacher,” Hermione said. “It’s all in the past, and you have done so much, more than enough to make up for any small insults.”

“Kreacher loves his new masters,” the old elf said near tears.

“And we love you, Kreacher, ” Ginny said, and she and Hermione hugged the aged elf again. “Now go get your lay about master.”

“He’s here,” Harry said. He closed the door, walked to the table, pulled a chair out and sat. “Ah, there’s still bacon.”

“Mistress Ginny wouldn’t let Master Ron or Mistress Hermione have any more until Master Harry arrived,” Kreacher said with an evil grin.

“Harpy,” Ron said at his sister. She stuck out her tongue.

Laughter filled the kitchen, and Harry looked at his friends. They had passed a very large test the last week. Ron was unconcerned with his and Ginny’s relationship, and Harry was very pleased that Ron and Hermione now had an even better way to resolve their occasional disagreements. Their future wives were the best of friends, and the two had no difficulty sharing house. They were even comfortable sitting around the kitchen, the girls dressed in just their men’s shirts, and the men dressed in pajama bottoms.

Best of all was Kreacher. Harry wasn’t certain Kreacher would like the younger, more liberal attitude that he and his friends shared, but the old elf had embraced his new masters with love and kindness, and more than a few snide comments, but those were always delivered with a smirk.

“Will the young Masters and Mistresses require clothing today?” Kreacher said with the sly grin.

Ginny looked at Harry, shook her head, and said, “Nah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> **_This little bit of fluff has been in my que for close to five years. The song is from the Jethro Tull album Songs From the Wood, and it’s one of my favorite Tull compositions. I was listening to the album recently and this story would not let me go. I revisited what I had written, used a bit here and there, filled in the rest, and here you have it._ **
> 
> **_I have more Binding Stones coming, fear not._ **
> 
> **_Thanks for reading, what did you think?_ **
> 
> ****


End file.
